The Exception that Proves the Rule
by Sonae-tenshi
Summary: To all others, the United Kingdom is not the greatest parental figure, with America growing up the way he is and all. There is one small ex-colony who dares to differ, if only in his mind. Full Summary inside. Rated T for adult themes.
1. Welcome

**Author's Note**

Well, hello people! Welcome to my return into the fanfiction world as a writter after my 5 year hiatus. I do apologize if I am not good. I'm afraid I am not very good at finding the words to describe something when I need it and the fact that English is not my mother tongue, kinda makes it more challenging.

Now, about this little story. I loved Hong Kong's character design and short description since the very beginning of the Hetalia world. I represent him in my friend's group and just love him so much. This story came into my mind after reading more about the history of the British Empire and little tibits about Hong Kong history.

Do be aware that I have this obssession with my own headcanon of England being like a father to Hong Kong more than a brother as the Brit is to others, like Sealand, America, and Canada. I just love the tea loving trio of England, China, and Hong Kong being like a family. Yes, I'm a fan of the Tea Family. Just the idea of England and China being like two parents going through an on and off divorce and having Hong Kong as a connection just makes me all gitty inside. **fangirl squeal**

Although this story does have the parental headcanon base to it, to stay somewhat historically accurate, China in this story will not be in good terms with England at all. I will take my liberties in some aspects of history on this story, you will have to wait and read them though. No spoilers. Hahaha

I will try to stay on a neutral set of mind while writing the events that WILL be based on historic events and mean NO harm or insult at all by what possible point of view I may take on some events. It's all just to progress this little story along on the path I need it to be.

Also, this story was planned before all the little facts about Hong Kong's personality were revealed by Hiramuya in the recent events so as much as I will, I shall ignore most of them.

Now, if you're still interested in reading, then be my guest and carry on. I'll try to update as often as possible.

Thank you for your time and sorry for this long note. **sweatdrop**

~Sonae-tenshi


	2. Chapter 1: Home is safety and warmth

**The Exception that Proves the Rule **

**Summary: To all others, the United Kingdom is not the greatest parental figure, with America growing up the way he is and all. There is one small ex-colony who dares to differ, if only in his mind. The Flagant Harbor remembers everything about his time with the ex Empire and how it changed him. All the way from the moment he met the Brit to the last glance at those Emerald eyes at the Hand-over ceremony. A Hong Kong-based story. POV may vary.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Home is safety and warmth**

Personifications of lands and territories looked no different than regular humans. The small harbor of Hong Kong being just a small territory of the bigger nation of China, had in turn the appearance of a small child. No older than 6 years old with brown hair that was short on the back with long bangs framing his perfectly round face. His eyes big and light brown with a hint of gold in their depths. He wore a red duanda with sleeves that were too long for his short limbs.

Hong Kong ran through the vast garden of the residence he and the older Nation shared making his way to the peach tree that rested in the middle of the chinese garden. As he got closer, he saw the frame of the one he was trying to reach.

"Ni-ni." The small brunette called and the man turned around to greet him.

The Nation was a man of unrivaled beauty. With silky brown hair which was pulled in an elegant ponytail which rested over his shoulder. His eyes were like pools of melted gold and his skin was like a porcelain doll's. He was Hong Kong's family. the only one who could make him forget the pain when he fell and scrapped his knee. He was the one who tugged him in bed and made good food. China was his safety and he was his Home.

Hong Kong did as routine the moment he reached the other and flung himself into the readied arms that picked him up. The smile on China's face was gentle but the smaller noticed the sad tinge in it.

China was always a gentle and peaceful nation. Never bothering to involve himself with what laid pass his Country. Everything they needed could be found inside their land. For the last century that had changed though and Hong Kong could tell that his Nini started changing since he opened his doors to outsiders. The older nation would be on his guard all the time and often would meet with his Emperor and governing staff for days and weeks at a time. Hong Kong sometimes would find him in his bedroom's veranda laying down with a strange pipe resting next to his hand and would not get a reaction from the man at all. The strange smell in those situations made the smaller one's head fuzzy and he would get away as fast as possible. He would not see China for 3-7 days after those occasions.

Remembering all those situations and how much his precious ni-ni was changing made Hong Kong feel scared and searching the old safety and comfort in the other's persona, he clinged to China pressing his face into the chest of the bigger man. He could still find a light hint of that strange smell in the clothes of the Nation but ignored it as the arms around him engolfed him. He closed his eyes and found himself being rocked gently with the man's cheek gently resting on the top of his head.

With the gentle rocking and warmth along with the soft breeze around them, Hong Kong fell asleep feeling safe again and being unaware that the safety and familiarity of being with the other nation was soon to end.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well this is a short chapter just to introduce you all to my take on Hong Kong's personality in the beginning. This story pretty much runs around him afterall.**

**England will appear next chapter and do note that it might be a very dark and angsty chapter since that means the conflict between England and China will begin to show itself infront of Hong Kong's eyes. **

**Please sent me any comments and suggestions. I'm open to any helpful hints and positive critisism. **


	3. Chapter 2: First and Final Glance

**The Exception that Makes the Rule**

**Chapter 2: First and Final Glance  
><strong>

**1810**

Hong Kong played with China's robes and the beads on his robes. The older nation smiled softly lifting his arms to brush the sleeves on the smaller face and getting delighted giggles from the territory. The room they were in was used for their own enjoyment. It opened to the largest garden and had the amenities to relax. They had just finished their midday tea and snacks and it wouldn't be long before they would decide to take a rest.

China ceased his movements and Hong Kong grabbed his arm bringing it down smiling before noticing how tense the other had become. That's when the small brunette heard a commotion across the room as the servants were trying to stop someone from coming in. China stood up at once and Hong Kong saw his face and the gold eyes become cold as his whole body became alert. The doors burst open at that moment making the territory jump and pull himself against the other.

Hong Kong gazed over to see the servants looking panicked and sending their apologies to their Motherland as they were pushed aside by the intruders. The room fell silenced once the gold-eyed man lifted his hand to dismiss the apologetic men and he fixed his eyes across the room to the remaining party.

Two men with light yellow hair. One with a pair of eyes the color of honey. The other with eyes the deep green color of a forest. Hong Kong had never seen such strange colors in hair and eyes. Their clothes were different from their own too. They did not wear robes or beads made of jade and other stones neither did they wear the clothing he had seen the villagers wearing when China would take him on walks. The strangers both wore light colored pants and white shirts underneath their vividly colored coats. It was very captivating and he stared at them before being held behind China's back by the Nation himself. The territory looked up at the Nation but could not get the other to return his glance. That's when the man with the green eyes spoke. Hong Kong could not make out anything out of the unknown words the stranger spoke.

"You are a hard person to get an audience with are you not? Well hope you don't mind me taking liberties and coming in anyways."

Hong Kong could only hear a strange tone in the man's voice. That tone, the one South Korea would use when playing pranks at him when China wasn't looking. A mocking tone.

"What do you want, Britain?" China spoke in the same strange tongue and all the smaller could tell it was that the nation was not pleased. Not one bit, by the men's intrusion or by his tone, Hong Kong was not sure. He also noticed how he was being pushed out of sight behind the Nation's back even more.

"There have been some concerns in our trading deals. I have been sent to fix them."

"There's nothing you can fix. I have made it clear what my people want. I personally oversaw what was written in the declaration to your dear Queen."

"And I have personally come to discuss this in her Majesty's place."

"I have nothing to discuss." China stood more defensively holding Hong Kong behind his back and was losing his composure as the other man only gave him a smirk.

"I recommend you to reconsider." He stepped forward and made his way towards the other.

This approach made China step back towards the opened garden doors behind them. Hong Kong stepped on the other's robe and tripped, falling down where he was in plain sight. The room fell silent again and the green eyes fell on the small child as the golden-eyed man quickly went to help the boy up.

"Oh. Hiding something are we?" The Brit's smirk did not go unnoticed by China and he quickly picked Hong Kong up turning his body to the side so the child was again out of sight.

"I shall give you a proper audience today. Now leave." Hong Kong could feel China's heartbeat going wild and could feel the shaking of the arms around him.

"I am very interested in having it right now." The other said, his eyes seeking a glance at the small child and China sent him a dangerous glare.

"The servants will show you the way to the audience chamber. I will meet with you there, Britain. Not here."

The doors opened and the servants stepped in bowing to their Motherland green eyes met that golden glare and he gave a laugh.

"You really are feisty. The more the reason why I wish to have an audience with you, love." Britain said and with a graceful movement closed in the distance between them which China had managed to regained swiftly.

The servants' gasps made Hong Kong look up and his eyes widened seeing the blonde's hand actually touching China's face and their faces were inches away. Nobody was allowed that close to the Nation. Not even the Emperor. No one would even consider getting that close, let alone actually touch the Country with such familiarity. The small territory expected a fast and angry reaction to such act. No reaction came. The Nation just stood there, no emotion on his face at all and he spoke, his tone firm and cold.

"Get out." The gold pools were on fire as his whole body caught up to the moment. The green gaze seemed to find amusement at that.

"So lovely even when being so serious. I can't wait to get more out of our audience then, love." He said and smirked at seeing the other tense up.

The two blondes left the room after the servants. For a a short amount of time that felt like hours, Hong Kong was let down and he quickly looked at his brother.

"Ni-ni." He called shyly and the man did his best to look his way. A tired look on his eyes and a weak smile. "That man dared touch you. He should not have d-"

"I won't be joining you for the rest of today, Hong. I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself with until I join you again." The grown man cut him off and stood up looking at the garden. Before anything was said in return by the small child, China's mumbling startled him to keep silence.

"Macau will do nicely." He mumbled and Hong Kong had a feeling he was not the one that the other was talking to anymore. "Yes, Macau will have to do."

China made his way out of the room leaving the small boy alone and troubled by the strange behavior and wondering about that man with the green eyes.

**1839**

China had been keeping his distance from him after all and when he was with the harbor, there was always a sadness to the Nation that was soon followed by a strange combination of panic and anger in those golden eyes. After the tense atmosphere that had followed that encountered with the strange man.

The moment Hong Kong turned a corner, his face lighted up instantly at seeing the person standing next to China. Hong Hong was not the only special territory in China after all. Hong Kong was more than glad to see the friendly face of the other region.

"Macau!" The mentioned personification had the appearance of a teenage human although they were practically just as old, why the other looked older was beyond their comprehension. His hair was a slight darker brown than the other two and was styled at a short length, half of it was slicked back and the other was freely falling on his forehead. His eyes were more golden than brown but still not the pure golden color as those of China.

"Hello." He greeted the child with a reserved smile but still placed his arms around him as the other hugged to him.

"It's been so long. Why won't you play with me more?" Hong Kong pouted.

"I apologize. I don't mean to not visit."

"Hong Kong." They both turned to the older Nation and Hong Kong finally noticed that China was not wearing his robes or any of his usual clothing that day. He was wearing what looked to be a uniform, one similar to the uniforms he had seen in the men, China had described to him as 'soldiers.' "You will have plenty of time to play with Macau. He came for you. You will be staying with him for some time starting today."

"Why?"

"Don't question me and do as I say." The cold tone used by the Nation made Hong Kong flinch and let go of the other region, who placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Go pack now."

"Yes." He answered with slumped shoulders and walked towards his quarters. He stopped to look at the two again and meet Macau's eyes. A sad smile with a signal to do as he was told followed while China did not look at either of them. His gaze was directed beyond the gardens.

With his belongings ready for departure, Hong Kong finally saw China's face as they stood across from each other. The man's face was like stone but there was something in those golden pools that told Hong Kong something was very wrong.

"We're ready." Macau said coming to stand beside the small child and China nodded. "Is this really okay?" Macau placed his hand on Hong Kong's shoulder.

"_They _will be here soon. I refuse to let that monster ruin my people any longer or get his greedy hands on anything important to me."

"My house is not too safe either."

"It is more secure than here."

Macau sighed and nodded before bowing his head and getting on the carriage allowing Hong Kong and China to say their good bye.

"Hong Kong." China called the territory's attention to him and made a signal for him to approach him.

Hong Kong went towards him and China went on his knees in front of him. Taking his hands and making gentle comforting circles with his thumbs on the small hands.

"I will be doing my best to end this so we can live together again. Just like before. I won't let anyone harm you. This I promise you." Before Hong Kong could respond, the older brought his small hands to his lips and caressed his face gently. "Be a good boy until then." The small territory only nodded and they walked together towards the carriage.

China held his hand even as the horses got ready to leave and the loud thunderous noise of a canon ringed from distance making the older let go at once and ordered for them to hurry. The carriage began moving quickly, picking its speed and Hong Kong climbed into the seats poking his head out the window to look behind them at China's retreading form.

"Ni-ni." He thought and after a small bump on the road which made him almost fall, he climbed back in taking his seat across from Macau who watched him in silence. Maybe waiting for him to cry but the tears didn't come.

"You can choose to go to your home if you prefer it more than mine. I don't mind staying there with you." He finally said and Hong Kong shook his head.

"I've never stayed there without, ni-ni."

"It's a long way until we get to my home. It would be best if you slept."

Another shake of the head and they both chose the silence.

"Macau, look." Hong Kong called once they had reached higher ground. He stood on his seat looking out the window and pointed out towards the shore as soon as the other region joined him. "They're so many of them."

Ships were all around the coast. So many of them that barely any of the sea was visible, only the big masts and veils. Every single one of them flying the flag with blue, white, and red. The Union Jack. He was sure Hong Kong was too impressed in the amount of ships to notice the smoking that had started coming from the village and sure that the smaller one's ears were not developed enough to hear the faint sound of screams and shooting. He was not going to risk the fascinated harbor's attention to wander towards all that though. China trusted him to keep Hong Kong away from danger.

Macau quickly grabbed the curtains and dragged them across to block the view. The small child turned to see Macau and found the teen's face pale and running a cold sweat. Hong Kong was startled by the sudden jerk to talk to the driver Macau gave.

"We need to move faster or they'll catch up to us in no time."

The carriage picked up a faster pace and Hong Kong had to hold onto the edge of the seat to not fall. He sought the other's face to try and decipher the emotions he had seen before but Macau had a perfect neutral face by now.

"Are we in a hurry?" He asked after the bumps on the road became farther apart and his teeth stopped rattling together.

"Yes."

"Why? Who might catch up to us?" Silence. "How long am I staying with you, Macau?"

"You were the one who pouted that I don't visit enough. Now you don't wish to be with me?"

"I-" Hong Kong knew Macau was treating him like a child on purpose. "I didn't mean it that way." He said and the other reached into his bag in the floor.

"Let's play." He held a deck of cards out and Hong Kong nodded.

Of course the smaller knew better than to play any sort of card game with the other and expect to win. Macau was too good at them but he would let Hong Kong win from time to time to avoid getting him bored and asking questions again.

The worry for his and Hong Kong's brother did not fade. As the small harbor fell asleep after the sun set, Macau wondered how long he would be capable of keeping Hong Kong away from the British Empire. He himself had Portugal slowly gaining more control in his own home. The Europeans were a force to reckon with no doubt about that.

China had been so panicked when he called for his help to pick Hong Kong and take him away though, saying how Britain had actually asked about the small child and shown more and more interested the more the Chinese man warned him to not attempt to even set his eyes on the child again.

Although Macau was doubtful about China's chance in winning, the best he could do was hope for his brother's sake. He had heard dreadful tales about the Island nation that was reaching the level of a Super Power.

"Things won't be the same, whatever the outcome of this war is."

**TBC**

**And so the 1****st**** Opium war begins. **

**The title I chose it for the fact that I've heard a lot about how England was interested in Hong Kong since the very first glance. Wether this is true or not, I took it as true for this story. Along with it my first example of liberty with the historic facts with me adding Macau into the event. I needed some way to keep Hong Kong away from the actual conflict. I actually don't know how old Macau would be at this point but since in the actual comics he seems to look older than Hong Kong, I made him older than him here too. Don't hurt me X3 I like Macau too so the more of an excuse to put him in the story. Although putting him in the story had me have to research a bit about the Region's history at the point this was happening...Research kills me.**

**Also about the amount of ships England would have, I went a bit over aboard I think XD I truthfully just don't know the actual amount of force the British Empire came into China with but seeing how their unrivaled strong Navy was the main reason for their raise into power, I just put a bunch of ships in the story. T3T' **

**P.S. About Macau asking Hong Kong if he preferred to go to his home, I am thinking that each region and country have their own homes within their locations, some just live with others because they are either forced to or they want to. Hong Kong prefers living with China and like stated above, has never actually been in his own home without the other's presence.  
><strong>


	4. Author Note 2: Sorry for the delay

Hey everyone!

Wow I never expected so many people to add this story to their Alert and favorites. Thank you everyone, really. It means a lot to me.

I know I haven't updated in a while and so I decided to write this little note to let you all know, I'm working on it. Actually, I got a wonderful Beta now. Webcomix is the wonderful and amazing person who will be the miracle worker from now on. She is not only fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes but is also my adviser and my counselor on the historic parts to this story.

Together we will teach you some history along the way so if you don't like learning, then too bad *evil laugh* You will learn Hong Kong history and other events that happened in the 150 years it was under British rule.

My wonderfully amazing Beta is working on the chapter that comes next already and yeah it's gonna take some time cause it is too long and full of my horrible grammar and spelling errors. (I'm sorry dear)

Now to remind you of some things about this story; it follows my own headcanons sometimes. Hope that doesn't bother you but yeah, it's my story and as much as I will keep it historically accurate, I WILL throw some of my own canons in there. For example: Some brotherly relationships you'll find in the later chapters, Hong Kong's personality sometimes, and his appearance as one of you dear reviewers pointed out, yes, it is not following the newest drawing Hiramuya introduced.

Well anyways, just writing to let you know this story will continue shortly and updates won't take so long after the next 2 chapters as I have 5 chapters already written down and I'm just waiting to get them reviewed but I won't just drop them all at once to my lovely Beta, that is too much cruelty. I need to let her eyes heal from bleeding from reviewing my horrible writing.

Thank you

~Sonae-tenshi


	5. Chapter 3: Green Eyes

**The Exception that Proves the Rule **

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I decided that for now I'll add the un-beta versions of the chapters and just re upload them once they have been fixed.**_

**Characters appearing: Hong Kong, Macau, and England. Mentions of China, Portugal, South Korea, and Taiwan.**

**Text- Mandarin/English**

_**Text- **_**Portuguese**

**Chapter 3: Green Eyes**

**_*Hong Kong's POV*_**

The carriage gave a sudden jump (again) and made my head hurt. It was impossible to try to sleep so I gave up and sat up, finding Macau still awake.

He gave me one of his gentle smiles.

"Want to stop at your house now? We'll stop just for the night." He asked and I nodded. "We'll be arriving shortly then." Macau turn his body just far enough to speak to the conductor and turned back to look at me.

He was probably the one who resembled gēge the most. Always calm and he didn't make fun of me like Im Yong Soo did. That thought made me start to think of the times in the Summer Palace with everyone.

Im Yong Soo being always on the run and trying to get him to slow down, while Taiwan tried to get Yong Soo even more riled up as I watched from under the Peach trees along with Macau who would chuckle while calling for our hyperactive brother to listen to the older Nation.

The opportunities for days like those became more and more distant as time passed though. Now, we barely got to spend time all together. It soon became just China and I, with Macau visiting less and less frequently when dealing with trading with Portugal and others.

I miss gēge already.

"If you don't mind me asking, what has crossed your mind?" Macau asked and I looked up.

"I-" The carriage came to an abrupt stop and he pressed his hand to stop me from being propelled forward. "W-what happened?" He motioned for me to be quiet and I obeyed waiting.

He regained his posture on the seat and I was just about to speak when the doors of the cart were forcefully pulled open.

That language again; those strange words, that language that I heard gēge speaking with that rude person. The strangers spoke to Macau and he simply nodded standing up.

"Come, Hong Kong." He called and I quickly stood up going to his side.

The men stepped aside to let us walk out and I recognized our location. We were just a few homes away from the house I stayed with gēge at; My home.

Macau offered his hand to me and I took it as we started walking behind the two-visitors? I looked up at my brother but he kept his face straight on the road, lips pressed together in a line. We soon reached the doors to my home.

How did the strangers know where I lived?

"Don't leave my side, okay?" Macau finally whispered to me and glanced my way from the corner of his eyes. I nodded.

The first step into the house and I felt a strange sensation on the back of my neck.

Macau must have noticed because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. We continued following the men dressed in red coats and finally came to the double doors of the main living area. Gēge used this room for meetings while staying with me.

A voice called from the other side and the doors were opened. The two men with coats saluted before leaving us.

Macau walked in and I followed as we stopped a distance from the opposite side of the room where a man sat with his legs crossed and parchments all around him.

I recognized him then.

The yellow hair, quite a lot more unruly than the last time and the oversized eye brows over the green eyes. Yes, he was the same man who dared touch gēge...yet he wasn't really the same.

The scary and cruel side smiled I saw then was gone, replaced by a frown.

Even those eyes held no real allure besides the fact that they were different from what I had seen before. Dark circles rested under his eyes and he just- looked very tired.

That's when he spoke.

"Are you the one whose residence this is?" He was looking at Macau and brother shook his head.

"Desculpe. EU só compreender pouco Inglês." "EU não falam."

That, I understood. _I'm sorry. I only understand little English. I do not speak it._

So the strange language was called English.

Portugal took it upon himself to teach me how to understand and speak _his_ own language, even if my speech wasn't as perfect as Macau's or Gēge's.

The man stared at brother before standing up with a humorless laugh.

"_Portugal, again I see._"

There was a strange tone as he spoke with the language I understood. It wasn't with that mocking tone I heard in gēge's presence, though.

His green eyes found mine and he walked over.

I felt Macau's grip squeeze again as the man knelt in front of me.

"_Do you understand this language?_"

Looking at Macau and finding him just looking down at me and giving a small nod, I turned to the man and nodded. He stared at me without saying anything. I got to finally see that his green eyes were not really a forest green; they actually held every possible shade of the color in them. It made them that much more different; captivating.

"You look very much like him."

I thought I saw those green pulls flash with an unspoken emotion but it was gone just as quick as it came. Before I could tell if it had really happened, he was upright again and looking at Macau.

"I'm only here to use it as a place to rest. I don't mean any harm to this village. Other than my personal guard and generals, no other soldier will step inland." He spoke and my brother looked at me for a moment before nodding and did the proper thing to do, vow before leading me out of the room.

Macau closed the doors as soon as we reached my bedroom and signaled for me to take a seat, so I did.

I waited for him to speak.

"Macau?"

I wasn't very patient. He sighed and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Sorry, Hong Kong." He apologized, why was he apologizing? "We'll be staying here for some time."

"Why? You said we would only be here for the night." His eyes told me everything for once. "Who is that person, Macau?"

"He's not just a person, Hong." He avoided my eyes again. "He's like us, well, like China."

That rude and demanding man was like gēge?

"He represents the British Empire. He is like...He is a little bit like Portugal."

"He's not like either of them to me."

I didn't mean it as a joke but he still gave a small chuckle and patted my head before speaking again. His voice held no humor though.

"I meant he is a Nation, Hong. I do agree that he is nothing like Laoshi or Portugal."

Oh...now I understand. We can't leave while this…Nation is here.

"I see you understand the situation." Macau spoke and I nodded.

"Gēge said that leaving a Nation, welcomed or not, alone in one's land is rude and must never be done."

Macau patted my head again with a smile. A sad smile.

"You learn quickly and you're quite right."

"What do we do then?"

Macau seemed deeply in thought before standing up and answering me.

"For now, sleep. I'm staying with you but I must send a letter to my boss." I nodded and he tugged the blankets off the bed until I crawled in. "Don't step out of this room until I come back alright, Hong Kong?"

"I won't." I'm too tired.

"Good. Sleep now." I watched him leave the room after tugging me in bed.

When I was sure he was gone, I crawled out of bed and went to the single window in my room. It overlooked the harbor and was the closest I got to face the direction China's home was located.

"Hǎoshuì, gēge. (1)"

**_*Normal POV*_**

Macau looked inside the room to see Hong Kong in bed and sound asleep. The teen region slid the door closed and walked down the hall until he found the British nation talking to some other foreigners, probably officials by the decorations on their jackets.

The green eyes looked up and met with the Asian's. Speaking a few more words to the men, the blonde walked up to the dark haired teen.

"You don't just understand English a little." The Brit said with his arms crossed over his chest and half a smirk on his face as he looked at the Asian.

"Thank you for going along with me." Macau said with a short vow, not taking his eyes from the man, whose smirk grew.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I've heard a lot about you from China." Said the teen and the Brit's smirk now wavered. "But I think I have seen enough proof to keep cautious in the recent events." The smirk disappeared then.

"I'm not interested in the boy. I tried to make China understand that." The blonde said, his eyes hidden under his bangs. "I'm here simply for the close distance to where the battle is."

"Then, while you are here, do not mention your war against laoshi anywhere inside this house." Macau vowed again before going back to Hong Kong's room and leaving the British nation in the empty hall.

The small boy stirred as Macau climbed to lie beside him and the teen caressed his cheek making a soft "shh" sound.

"Keep sleeping, Hong." Macau whispered and Hong Kong buried his face on the pillow falling deep asleep again.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_**First attempt at First person's POV since 5 years ago…please tell me what you think…I will gladly just stop trying it if it's too painful to bear.**_

_**From now on, most chapters will be around this length, maybe a bit longer in some chapters but not by much.**_

_**Okay now to the historic parts in this chapter. **_

_**1. The British really had NO interest in getting another Colony, they chose Hong Kong as a base for their Naval force due to the mountainous terrain and closeness to China. So my Beta told me. ^3^'**_

_**2. I fixed my terrible historic inaccuracy from the previous chapter…at least I tried to. Macau was already Portugal territory by this period of time. He IS older than Hong Kong so yay I got something right.**_

_**3. I chose to make all the Asians here speak Mandarin…because that's the one language I found that they shared in common. **_

_**Translations:**_

_**G**__**ē**__**ge- Older Brother**_

_**Laoshi- Teacher**_

_**Hǎoshuì, g**__**ē**__**ge**__**-**__** "Good night, Brother."**_

_**That's all. Bye.**_


	6. Chapter 4: Company

**The Exception that Proves the Rule**

_**Again, chapter will be reloaded when I have a corrected version. Until then, please bear with me.**_

**Characters: Britain/England, Hong Kong, Macau, and OC Portugal. Mentions of other countries.**

**Chapter 4: Company**

Macau received the letter from his boss two weeks later. The teen read it as he walked over to where Hong Kong waited to have Chá with him.

"This could be bad." He said to himself and stopped on his tracks when he looked up from the piece of parchment and saw the Brit sitting next to Hong Kong. "This could be worse." He thought as he approached the table the other two sat at.

"Macau." Hong Kong turned to him and the teenage region forced a smile as he went down to sit on his heels across from them. "What did your boss say? You're not in trouble are you?"

"Hong Kong-" Macau started but stopped to think about what he would say next, seeing how the British nation was present. "Would you like to serve the Cha?" He chose to change the subject.

"Really?" Hong Kong was thrilled when Macau nodded.

China rarely let him do anything the older nation thought was dangerous for the small child to handle. Pouring the hot liquid was deemed as too dangerous by China.

Macau watched the small region carefully pouring three cups of the drink and took the cup offered to him. Hong Kong seemed happy, his face which usually showed little emotion, was framed with a smile as he offered the British Nation the next cup and finally taking his own.

Hong Kong's obvious interest in the Brit was both nerve wrecking and a sign that he still had no idea of the events that brought said Nation to stay with them. Macau had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. China was in a war with the very man that was sitting at their side and his very presence meant that the older nation was either loosing or not in a very promising situation. The Brit seemed tired but strong nonetheless.

The war had just begun though and any possible little speck of hope was all that was left to hold on to.

**1841**

Macau grew more and more concerned as Hong Kong's fascination with the Brit grew. The teen had to constantly be around the child or quickly find him when he lost sight of him as Hong Kong would not hesitate to invite the blond and his newly arrived administrator to their table whenever they were having Cha or snacks and when he was simply playing in the many halls and gardens.

The small child would often just follow Britain around, intrigued by his clothes or the language that he spoke. He would also often willingly listen to the man named Henry Pottinger reading, not really understanding what was read but just listening to the sound of the new language.

Soon, the man started to actually read stories where pictures were present and Hong Kong would not hesitate to sit on his lap and look at the illustrations.

Hong Kong was being very friendly and Macau worried, noticing that the Brit slowly started to be more open and natural around the child. He also saw how Pottinger kept a journal with him at all times whenever he was spending time with Hong Kong.

The teen had to do something to prevent the possibility of China's fears coming true _then_.

He got an idea remembering the Brit's own reaction to their first exchange of words. The green eyes nation had certainly not been pleased with having to speak in the particular language Macau had made him use.

The letter was sent one night and in a few days, as the Brit was once again accompanied by Hong Kong, a carriage arrived with Macau's "solution".

Hong Kong looked over at the carriage as the doors opened. Britain froze as a tall man stepped out of the carriage.

"PORTUGAL!" Hong Kong ran over, joining Macau who had made his way towards their guest.

"Nĭhăo." The man greeted with a polite vow. Hong Kong and Macau returned the motion.

Portugal was a tall man. His eyes were a light brown which were brought out by his dark completion. His hair was curly and tied back with a ribbon.

Hong Kong was not in straight connection to the nation but he met the dark-skinned man during the trading meetings he had with both China and Macau since a long time ago.

When Portugal first had arrived in China's residence, he was polite and a little eccentric at first but he soon accustomed his behavior to please the older nation. It helped dearly that he had taken the time to learn their language and soon he was welcomed to teach his own to them. Hong Kong had even been taught as China supervised.

Now his trading attention was focused on Macau and he often visited the teen for long periods of time. It being the reason why Macau would not visit the others often, having to stay in his land through the visit.

"Hong Kong." Macau called the boy's attention away from Portugal. Portugal had put his hat on top of the child's head and was laughing as it was too big and slipped over his eyes. Hong Kong looked at the teen, picking up the hat from his eyes. "Portugal will be staying for a few days. Think you can arrange for his sleeping quarters?" The child nodded quickly returning the hat to its owner and running back inside. Pass the Brit.

"What are you doing here?" Britain finally spoke glaring at the other European.

"Don't mind me. I'm just doing my usual visit with Macau." Portugal said with a shrug, which made the blonde's eyebrows furrow even more. "Don't you have a nation to force yourself on or something?"

That did it.

In no time, the Brit had pulled his pistol out but in less than that, Macau stood in between them; pistol aiming right in between the golden-brown eyes. The teenage personification looked straight at the blond, his face neutral and the green eyed man held his aim for a couple of completely silent minutes before clicking his tongue and putting the pistol down. He turned on his heels and stormed back inside without another word.

"Put it down." Macau said after another moment of silence and turned as Portugal removed his hands from the holster around his waist. "I would appreciate it if you don't look for reasons for him to take action while Hong Kong is near."

"Why should I try and show only one side of that bastard?"

"Don't think I will pass your grudges against Britain as you being thoughtful on our behalf. There will be no more battles near or on this place."

Portugal just clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest looking away from the warning gaze of the Asian.

"You haven't been in my house before, right?" Hong Kong asked coming back and the two older nations took a different posture, hiding the past situation.

"I dare say I haven't." Portugal grinned at him and the child quickly grabbed his arms, starting to pull him inside and telling him all about his small village. Macau followed them close by.

The whole house was shown to the European with excitement. Hong Kong fell asleep after they got to sit down for supper. Britain had left, they figured to fight another battle.

"What do you think happened?" Macau asked softly, brushing the child's head which rested on his lap.

"With China and Britain, you mean?" Portugal leaned against the wall. "Nothing that wasn't predestined to. They are too identical."

"Laoshi isn't like that m-"

"You can't possibly try and deny it, Macau." Portugal cut in. "China is just as prideful and over confident, Britain is that and SO much more. He is young and has a growing power."

"They got along well before. Laoshi even mentions how their relationship had nothing to do with their status as Nations."

"Tell me something." Macau looked up at him. "You mentioned once, about that Nation, the one China once found and adopted as his brother."

"You mean Japan?"

"That's the one. You said he turned away from China and that your brother changed after wards." The teen looked down silently and finally nodded. "Well Britain happens to have experienced that, just recently. Only on a more drastic manner." That grabbed Macau's attention and he looked up again.

"America." Portugal named. "I heard Britain and France fought for him the moment they found the child in the New World. Our dear mate won of course and became the older brother of America." Taking his cup and swirling the liquid around. "He taught the brat everything and really loved him. Other nations were saying he had finally gotten over his delinquent phase and then-" he let out a dark chuckle.

"I can only imagine, America got sick of all of Britain's rules and regulations really fast. He went and claimed war against his so called brother."

"-What happened?" Macau dared to ask and Portugal's smirk answered by itself.

"He won of course." The words came nonetheless. "France and my brother helped the brat and he got his freedom." Brown eyes meeting the gold-brown ones. "He cut **all** ties with Britain."

"Is- that why he came to Laoshi's side more frequently?" Portugal nodded.

"Oh how sad it is when the honeymoon phase ends." He added with an overly dramatic tone raising his cup above his head and Macau only frowned.

"That is of absolute poor humor."

"If it's of any consolation, this war will not last long." Macau raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "There's a reason why Britain is fast growing to be a Superpower."

"What is it?"

"His Naval force for one is unmatched." He took a sip from his cup before continuing. "His ruthless way of never giving up until he gets what he wants, that is the other."

"I do hope you do not mean that my brother is doomed to fall."

"I only stated the truth." Portugal said. "Whether Britain wants for China to fall, I do not know. He does not want this war though, that I can see and he will do anything to finish it."

Macau stayed silent and Portugal took it as a sign that the conversation should be left alone. They just sat in that silence, the teen stroking Hong Kong's hair soothingly and the European nation looking out the opened area leading to the garden.

_**To be continued…**_

**Well hope you enjoyed. Please let me know how I'm doing in a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Historical Fact:**

**Apparently, the people of Hong Kong were mostly friendly to the British during this period****.**** ((I could be wrong but for this story let's just say it's correct ^^;))**

_**General Henry Pottinger**_**- First British Governor of Hong Kong. Before the harbor was given to Britain, Mr. Pottinger arrived in Hong Kong, his orders were pretty much "watch over it and note the possibilities of being of any help to us." He was ordered to not give Hong Kong up unless another region was of more use to the British.**

_**The New World/America**_**-**** Must I really explain this? Not really but briefly. America was found-became England's brother (whole World)-Revolution-Broken England.**

**Once the British lost the Thirteen Colonies, the whole Empire pretty much turned a deaf ear and their back to the New World and focused on Asia. **

**See ya laterz. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5: Meet me half way there

**The Exception that Proves the Rule**

**Ooh I got more people favoring this story. Yay! 8D You rule. **

**This chapter is longer than the previous ones, but not by much like I said. We see some actual interaction between England and Hong Kong towards the end of this. Hope you like. **

**Sorry about the inaccuracies I may write. These chapters are really going up without going through my Beta yet. Most will be fixed later. **

**Chapter 5: Meet me half way there**

Macau had underestimated Portugal's presence. Not only was he always up for a fight with Britain but he also was not the kind to keep secrets.

The golden-brown eyes now observed as Hong Kong looked up at the dreary winter skies with no doubt, thoughts of China. Messengers would arrive bearing news of the Nation's situation and Macau had to be on his most attentive in order to keep the messages from reaching the eyes of the small harbor, just saying what he thought appropriate.

The small territory was not fooled, he knew already. He knew what was happening, whether it was by mere carelessness by Portugal or intentional, it didn't matter. The European had noticed how he had made a face one morning when a strange scent reached him.

"Not a pleasant smell is it?" The child shook his head bringing his sleeve to cover his nose. "Those Brits sure know how to stop any opposition. I heard they had some new artillery technology. Your brother has been putting a fight but I doubt this war will last much longer. The gunpowder smell has even reached here, after all."

That had not pleased Macau, to say the least.

Yes, Portugal had gotten Hong Kong's attention away from Britain and his General but the child's attention was fully on any news of their brother now.

Mr. Henry was still seen around Hong Kong but the region paid no attention to him anymore and Britain…Macau didn't want to look deeper into the Empire's constant coming and goings and the many individuals who he spoke to.

"That's what happens when the honeymoon ends." Portugal had said shrugging his shoulders. "From what I heard, your brother has been difficult to deal with. One of them has to regain what pride they have lost and to be truthful; I doubt it'll be your brother." He yawned and excused himself leaving for his room.

"Gēge would never do anything that he thought wrong, right?" Hong Kong asked as he had held Macau's robe and the older placed his hand on the top of the dark brown head. "He's strong and wise and-"He stopped when Macau hugged him and soothed him.

"Sometimes, it's not about being right or wrong, Hong Kong. I'm afraid this once, timing has made the odds be against our dear brother." Whispered the older against the small shoulder. "Laoshi is indeed strong and wise but his mind has been clouded over by hateful thoughts and harsh decisions. Nothing good ever comes from that reasoning." Hong Kong stayed quiet and after a moment, he raised his small arms and placed them on his brother's back.

**1942**

As Portugal had anticipated, the war had ended and China had lost.

He had surrendered and in the letter that arrived in an August morning, he gave instructions to Macau. Instructions the teen had to put into action right away.

"Macau? What does it say?" Hong Kong asked tugging on the sleeve of the other. He was probably being whiny but he didn't care at the moment. "How is gēge? Is he alright? Can we go see him now?"

"Hong Kong." He spoke and the child looked at him with anticipation and worry. "I must go back home. You are to stay here."

Hong Kong didn't understand and Macau came to be at eye level with him.

"You are- You cannot go back to living with China." He said and Hong Kong looked at him with disbelief. "Brother had no choice but to cede you to Britain. It was done in order to end the war." Macau took the small hands in his. "You-understand what that means don't you?"

"I can't see gēge anymore." The child answered after a long pause and the teen brought a hand to the soft round cheek. A different thought ran through his mind though. One that made his chest feel painfully tight.

China had given him away.

He didn't voice that as he knew better. Before anything else, before being Hong Kong's brother, before them being family, China was a Country and that always came above everything.

Yes, Hong Kong understood that he was given away in order for China to stop the harm on his people and his land but-

Even with that reasoning though, that painful tight feeling in his chest did not decrease.

"Hong Kong." He sighed after he couldn't get pass the wall in the child's emotions. "He cares for you, don't ever doubt it." He said caressing the round cheek and Hong Kong closed his eyes, leaning towards the hand.

Macau and China were the only ones who knew better than to overlook Hong Kong's blank expressions and indifference to his surroundings. They always searched for his real thoughts; on most occasions their search was futile but they still did it again the next time.

"I must go back home now, Hong." Macau looked at him, golden-brown eyes searching for any sign of the thoughts and emotions the small harbor kept from him.

Portugal came into the room and just taking a look at the two made him know he was not to interrupt. He quickly turned on his heels and started down the quiet hall. The eerie silence that always followed the end of any war was there, present in the very house. _Jealousy is a poison isn't it England? _

Hong Kong watched as Macau and Portugal got ready to leave. He silently watched as both of them turned to him.

"Well-" Macau started, coming to stand in front of him. A silence followed with them not speaking or moving and finally Hong Kong was first to break it by wrapping his arms around Macau and the older placed his hands on the small back gently. "Do not be sad, Hong." He softly petted the brown head.

"If it's any comfort, you will see China soon." Portugal added from the carriage and they both looked at him. "He will come for you. You can count on it." He said patting Hong Kong on the head.

"He'll come?"

Macau only looked at him with an unreadable expression and went down to be at the same eye level.

"Portugal and I will be heading to see Laoshi." He started, his tone firm, as in warning the child not to try and ask to come along. "I can only let you know of his condition through letters at this moment but I will come see you as much as I can, if I am allowed to, understand?" Hong Kong nodded.

"We must go now." Portugal said and ruffled his hand through the child's hair. "No need to worry. If I have not learnt anything, I would not say you will see your brother again." Hong Kong just nodded again and the European Nation got on the carriage leaving the two siblings to say their farewells.

"I will miss you, xiǎo dì." Macau gently caressed the round cheeks and placed his forehead against the smaller one. "Don't be afraid. You'll never be alone and remember what Laoshi says-"

"A smile will gain you ten more years of life."

Macau smiled.

"Exactly."

Hong Kong waved at the retreating carriage until it was out of view. He ignored the stares of the passing strangers and soldiers and just stood rooted to that spot until he heard Mr. Pottinger calling for him. He couldn't do anything but listen to him. He was put in charge of him; at least that's what he had been told by Britain.

The small harbor couldn't help but wonder about the whereabouts of the Empire, he had not been seen since the night the war ended. He was gone by sunrise the next day.

The days that followed Macau and Portugal's departure were stressful for the child nation. His body was constantly flinching as more and more changes were presented to him. He had started to be given lessons on Britain's language as well as being introduced to new ideas.

Britain had shown up again after a week's absence and Hong Kong could see a difference in the man. He was never looked straight at by those green eyes and whenever they were in the same room, the older nation seemed to always be holding a glass filled with some sort of drink; definitely not the Cha they used to share.

"Hong Kong." Britain spoke making the child flinch at the sudden sound which broke the usual silence. "How are his lessons going?"

Oh, he was not speaking to him. To even think that and actually be hopeful, it made him feel silly.

"We have begun just recently but he has a truly bright head on his shoulders." Pottinger replied sitting next to the child. "His reading skills are above average already and he has begun to write. His verbal skills-" A hesitant look towards him. "Well, he doesn't speak much. I am not quite certain he understands how spoken English works as of yet." Oh how wrong that man was.

Hong Kong understood perfectly and although he didn't try it often, he knew that he had grasped English to be at a level of a human child his outright appearance gave. He refused to make it easy for them though.

Why should he be the only one to learn a different language? If he started to speak to them in their language, what would happen to his own? He refused to let them take away the only thing that still signaled he was part of his own family.

"I see." Britain simply said taking another drink from his glass. He placed the empty glass on the table and stood up. "I will retire for the night."

"May I walk you to your new sleeping quarters?" Pottinger asked standing up along with him. Hong Kong stayed in his spot. He just watched them walk out of the room and turn right which made him stand up abruptly.

That direction was-

He moved swiftly and passed the two men just as they reached the farthest hall. He stopped them from advancing any further by planting himself on the entrance, his arms out to the sides. He met those green orbs at that point.

"W-what are you doing? Step aside this instant." Pottinger quickly grabbed his arm trying to move him out of the way but he made himself like a boulder, heavy on his feet, not moving. "Stop this game." The man said now using his whole body to attempt and fail to make Hong Kong budge. "Hong Kong!" he raised his hand, anger rising as the harbor continued to maintain his spot on the middle of the hall.

"Enough." Britain grabbed the man's arm just as it was about to strike the child. "I can find my own quarters. Leave." The man heard the warning in his Motherland's voice and let go of the resisting child before excusing himself from there, leaving the two alone.

Before the blond nation turned to look at the child, Hong Kong had already brought the sliding panels and closed them on his face. Emerald eyes stared at the blocking panels in shock.

Hong Kong kept a firm grip on the handles of the panels, expecting to have them forced open but when it never happened, he looked up, seeing the shadow of Britain on the other side. They stood in silence and he pressed his lips together fearing having to stand there all night.

He jumped a little when he felt a slight weight on the other side and he looked up to find the shadow of the other bigger, he had moved closer, he was probably leaning on the other side. He was not opening the panels though. Why?

It could be simple enough. Hong Kong was stubborn and his training with China about balance and stance only served its purpose earlier by making him unmovable when he wanted to. It did nothing to his actual strength.

"_Is there something in this hall that is important to you?_" Hong Kong looked at the large sliding doors in the middle of that hall and back at the panels in front of him. He quietly nodded and he heard Britain sigh before speaking again. "Wait there." He saw the shadow move and disappeared. He heard the Nation walking away.

Hong Kong waited and when it was silent for a few minutes, he took a deep breath and slid the panel open just a crack, peeking outside, the hall was empty so he opened it a few more inches. He was about to take a step outside when the Brit came back making him step back again and shut the panels closed.

He watched wearily as the blond man stood still in front of him and then go down to the floor. The rustling of paper and the clink of glass picked at the child's curiosity and this slid the panels opened just a crack again. He was met by those green orbs and a calligraphy set spread on the floor in front of the sitting blonde.

Hong Kong stayed behind the screens and Britain finally took one of the pens and leaned a bit on the paper, writing a short message before lifting the paper towards him.

_**Can you read this?**_

He looked to the side before nodding and Britain wrote another message.

_**You won't speak to me?**_

No response.

_**Will you write then?**_

Hong Kong stayed in place, hesitating before opening the panels all the way and he sat down in the same spot he had been standing on. He didn't move and the older Nation stood up with a few pieces of paper and an extra quill, he didn't walk all the way though, he just left them halfway towards the child before walking back to sitting on his own side.

Hong Kong didn't move until another message was written by the older of them.

_**Shall we start this again?**_

Strange question. He reached for the offered material and he felt those green eyes on him as he wrote his message.

_What is 'this'?_

The Brit chuckled but he frowned before writing the next message.

_**Hello.**_

Crooking his head to the side confused, Hong Kong waited for the man to finish the message he was writing already.

_**My name is Britain. It is very nice to meet you**__**.**_

Oh. That's what he meant. The child picked up his quill again and began writing.

_**I am Hong Kong.**_

That simple sentence made Hong Kong see something new, a smile on the man's face.

It was but a small lift of his lips but it was there. No taunting grin or superficial glee. It was genuinely there and it had come by just a simple sentence, no, it was achieved by just such an action as respond to him.

He began another message. If only to keep that simple emotion on the other's face.

_**Do you like reading books?**_

A much better reaction came. Britain actually laughed; it was a short soft and gentle sound but made the child excited.

_**I love them**__**.**_

At that very moment, Hong Kong felt that curiosity in him rise. The Nation in front of him was so-intriguing. He was dangerous, true, but there was also something about him that made Hong Kong want to be closer to him.

Britain was so much like China and oh so very different.

**To Be Continued….**

**One thing that got pointed out to me is the language I chose for Macau and Hong Kong. Yes I'm very well aware that the two speak Cantonese. I chose for them to speak Mandarin or traditional Chinese in my story because it serves a purpose on this story that they both choose to speak the language of China. **

**My point on the spoken languages for this story is that just like how regions and countries chose to live with other Countries, they also chose to speak the language they want. Hong Kong and Macau in my story choose to speak Mandarin because it makes China happy. It also serves the purpose of the family setting I want for this story. **

**Hong Kong WILL be changing from Chinese to speaking Cantonese later in the story as more events change him.**

**Historical Facts:**

**1942****- Well the actual date of the end of the first Opium War was confusing to research, each source I found, being books or online sources gave me different dates. I will change it once it has been cleared****.**

** -**** The Chinese Emperor asked for the end of the war and so the Chinese came to be forced into signing quite a few unfair treaties and pay a large sum of money to Britain. **

** - One of the "unequal" treaties forced on the Chinese was the Treaty of Nanking (spelling of this was also varied in my sources) which made them cede Hong Kong to the British. General Henry Pottinger had a contributing hand in this aspect of the treaty. **

**-The Chinese were made to open five trading ports and made it law that British traders were to be considered top priority over other foreign countries. **

**- Traders were to be allowed to follow their own origin country's laws and not be punished for following Chinese laws while being China.**

**Please sent me any more questions you may have and I'll answer them gladly. **

**Thanks for reading. ^3^**


	8. Chapter 6: Not letting go

**The Exception that Proves the Rule**

****GAH! FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! *heavenly music is heard* Sorry about the wait...it took me so long to finally get into the mood to write after moving back to my home country...and then took even more time to actually be happy with the chapter. *is still not truly satisfied* I thank you for all the new people following this story and even adding it to their favs...really thank you. I'll work hard to not let another long hiatus occur. ****

WARNINGS: Definite Historical inaccuracies. Atrocious grammar/spelling mistakes. Possible OCness. I'm sorry. **Unbeta-ed version** cause I made you all wait freakishly long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters and most definitely DON'T own the Countries. I DO own my own artistic liberties and the right to follow my head-canons *is shot*

**Chapter 6: Not letting go**

Hong Kong found a sign on the hallway he had stood in front of that night; Britain had made the hall be off limits to everyone, no matter the rank and to prove that it was his doing and so forth to be followed, it had his signature and seal.

_I realize it certainly has gotten crowded around here. The least I can do is give to you a place to get away from it all when you need it."_

That's what Britain had said when he had seen Hong Kong staring at the sign. Hong Kong had stood in front of the sign long enough and finally opened the sliding doors and stepped inside. Indeed, no one set foot near the hall.

Hong Kong obtained his old fascination with the British Nation again. True, something inside him denied the small harbor to fully act the same way as before he knew of the war and being traded but he spend actual time with the Brit like before, reading books and drinking tea. would bring him new books whenever he could and many times he would be the one to read them to Hong Kong.

The small harbor couldn't stop his excitement when having Britain read the stories, it was magical. The way his voice sounded and the look on his face when he read about all magical creatures really gave a calming feeling. Hong Kong really felt a sense of calm and safety;like the one that had been lost with the war.

Britain was really someone interesting to observe too. He was gentle when he was with Hong Kong, full of confidence and authority when in the presence of generals and soldiers, and….when he thought he was alone and out of public sight, there was a different emotion, one that Hong Kong would not place.

The first time Hong Kong had sensed the new feeling was when he glanced back after being with him. The Brit's back had been turned the other direction and the green eyes were looking somewhere off in the distance. never once did Hong Kong mentioned it though and just focused on the gentleness and confidence of the blonde. Anything to get his own attention from the opposite feeling that came when being with the other person that was present in the small harbor's daily life.

"Continuing like this is but a waste of my time." Governor Pottinger exclaimed, a scowl on his face and slapped the rod on the desk.

Hong Kong flinch but he kept his eyes on the papers in front of him. He wanted the man to leave the room, his hands burned from the red marks the rod had made on his pale skin and he wanted to stop putting a strong front.

Finally the man left but Hong Kong stayed put for a few minutes more before bringing his knees against his chest and rubbing his burning hands. He took the chance to look at his palms and his lips quivered as he could feel his eyes stinging with the sensation of tears. He stood up then and began to make his way back to his room, avoiding being in sight of anyone.

"Hong Kong." He froze and let his arms fall to his sides, ignoring the throbbing on them before turning to look at Britain. "Should you not be with Sir Pottinger right now?" Britain asked walking up to stand in front of him.

Why did he have to be back? That day of all other?

Hong Kong could not look at him and he found a bit of comfort for his hands in opening and closing them underneath the cloth of his sleeves. Unfortunately that did not go unnoticed.

"Something happened?" Hong Kong stopped the motion and shook his head and could tell Britain didn't believe it. "May I see your hands?" Hong Kong quickly placed them behind him and shook his head again and that was a mistake.

"Show me your hands." The Brit said and when Hong Kong just kept his hands behind him, his eyebrows furrowed and he pulled the small arms in front and turned them over. His face went completely blank as the green eyes fell on the red marks on the small palms. Hong Kong closed his eyes, flinching when England's thumb went gently over the raw skin.

"What happened?" Brown eyes avoided the observing emeralds. Finally Britain sighed and picked him up making a small squeak come out of the child. "We should tend to them either way."

Hong Kong looked at him and saw that no explanation was required anymore so he just curled on the arms holding him and let the British nation put some salve on the marks which soothed the burning after setting him down on his desk. It smelled good.

"This will prevent any swelling, Be more careful though." Britain said evenly and petted him on the head. He helped the small region down and as stopped him at the door. "Sometimes it is not wise to hold things in. Even if it's asking for help, I look forward to hearing your voice again."

Hong Kong looked at him and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Pottinger himself showed and he left quickly leaving the two older men alone. He kept the Nation's words with him the coming months, even when Britain was away.

Britain replaced Henry Pottinger after returning and seeing signs of the man having lost his gentle demeanor towards the small harbor. He had even lost favor of British traders and finally left.

John Francis Davis was Pottinger's replacement and Hong Kong's second governor. He did not last.

While Britain would leave for weeks and often months at a time, the people of Hong Kong came to dislike their governor and the harbor himself could not overlook his people's complains and began to just refuse any interaction with the man. After long, Governor Davis resigned his position.

There were so many changes and Hong Kong noticed how as time went on, he was beginning to change himself as his people got more and more mixed with the British settlers...his body itself had grown a year in appearance. As the British settled more with his people, Britain spent less time actually visiting though.

Macau and Portugal's farewell words proved wrong and that more than the actual absence of his older brother hurt the small harbor. The absence of the British Nation made Hong Kong realize more and more that in the long years that had already passed, China had not once so much as contacted him. Just knowing that his hopes back then was pointless made him feel a pain in his chest.

Hong Kong was spending more and more time in his hallway, away from the governor and the many strangers that came to visit Britain. He stood in the middle of the hall staring at the double doors infront of him. Remembering why he had protected that hall from being taken, he took a deep breath and slid the doors opened. The memories came more vivid than he had prepared for.

_A giggle behind long sleeves as he looked at the feet coming closer. The feet stopped and after a moment they left and he giggled again. He slowly slid out from under the bed and shrieked when he was grabbed. _

"_GOT YOU!" China laughed as he nuzzled his cheek and sat down resting him on his lap. "I have something for you." He brought out a stuffed Panda Bear plush from behind him and smiled as Hong Kong poked it a few times before hugging it tight. _

The room was still as he remembered; big and red. China was not usually out of his own land and the actual times he spend time with Hong Kong in that house could be counted for in one hand. The room held precious memories though and the ghost of the Nation within it.

Hong Kong looked around the room and came to a stop at the bed, looking at the Panda bear stuffed animal laying against the pillows. A light coating of dust gathered on it and he slowly reached for it. Bringing it into a hug and ignoring the tickle on his nose at the dust, he buried his face on the bear.

After dusting the bear, he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes and stepped out of the room. He tensed when he heard steps coming down the corner. Nobody was allowed in this hall. He had held Britain to keep his people away, so who-

"..." Before he even saw the intruder, Hong Kong was picked up and held up at arm's length. The panda falling to the floor as he kept himself from letting out a shriek of shock.

The stranger who was holding him up from under his arms was another blond man. He was older than Britain though and everything about him was different. His blonde hair reached just above his shoulders and curled at the ends. He even had hair on his face, just on his chin though and the man's eyes were a dark blue. His clothes were very...flashy compared to the Brit's subtle uniform and clothing. In total, Hong Kong was overwhelmed and remained speechless. The stranger finally spoke and the words were so...different.

Definitely not the same language as Britain's.

Hong Kong finished taking in the stranger's appearance and quickly noticed how the man was looking at him with a large grin and a strange look in his eyes. That's when he was brought against the man's chest and his cheek began to be rubbed by the hair on the man's face.

It was not very comfortable, it hurt to be truthful.

Words being said in the strange language as the rubbing continued. Hong Kong's face was getting irritated by the friction and then there was a click behind them. The rubbing stopped and he was again at arm's length. There he got a glance at Britain, standing behind the other, pistol in hand and pointed and pressed against the stranger's head.

"Get your filthy perverted hands off him or I swear you will have real lead for a brain, you slimy FROG." The Brit's tone was one meaning every threat and more. His green eyes shined and his eyebrows were furrowed together. His mouth was in a deep scowl.

"Mon dieu, l'Angleterre" The other man sighed and the green eyed man placed his fingers on the trigger. "Alright, alright."

Hong Kong was settled down and the second he saw John Bowring; his current governor behind the Brit, he picked up his panda and ran to grab hold of the man's legs, hiding his face from the stranger who followed him with that blue gaze.

"See? I put him down, now if you could stop pointing such dangerous weapons to beautiful _moi_." Britain kept the gun at ready for a moment longer before putting it away with a clicking of his tongue, a scowl still on his face.

"You damn pervert." He growled. "What are you doing in this hall? I bloody well told you to wait in the main room."

"You can't possibly expect me to hold back on seeing the rest of this _splendide_ house." The newcomer replied with a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "I also got to see _le petit_ Hong Kong."

At the mention of him, Hong Kong buried his face on Bowring's clothing.

"One more of your perverted actions and I swear I will use your sickening French face as a target for practice." The Brit warned picking up his gun again and the French Nation only chuckled lifting his arms in surrender.

"Excuse me, my lord." Both blonds turned to the man behind the Brit and who was now kneeling to be on the same eye level as the small harbor.

"What is it?" Britain asked suddenly feeling slight worry at the way Hong Kong was looking around nervously as he clanged to the man's sleeves.

"Our host would appreciate it if you would please take this talk to a different area." Hong Kong felt the Brit's eyes on him then and met the green orbs. "This seems to be a very important-"

"...Brother's...room." The Brit was sure surprised at Hong Kong speaking to him and in English too but the shock was overran by the shock he got by the words themselves.

"By brother...you mean-" The child only turned to fiddle with Bowring's sleeves and the Brit felt his chest go cold. "T-These are China's quarters." He concluded and looked at the large sliding doors in the middle of the large hall.

He fell silent, his blonde bangs hiding his eyes from view before he put the gun he still held back on its holster and turned to the French man who observed the whole scene with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hong Kong." The boy turned his eyes to the Brit and found him kneeling to be eye to eye to him. "Forgive me for coming here. We'll leave and nobody will get near this area again. I promise." The sincerity in those green eyes made Hong Kong stay silent. "You _do_ trust me to keep my word, right?"

The small nod that he received was enough and the Brit stood up to his full height before turning to France again with a glare.

"Get moving, Frog." He spat and the other shrugged with a smile on his face before walking away. The Brit followed him closely and Bowring grabbed Hong Kong's hands to get them to let go of his sleeves before following the two nations leaving the smaller alone.

Britain looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Hong Kong picking up that panda bear and holding it tightly as he looked towards the sliding doors.

"I know that look." He scoffed at France and kept walking making the older nation chuckle. "He is certainly charming. Asia is so very different from Europe is it not? I must say he looks very much like our lovely _Chine_." Britain stopped and turned with a glare.

"We may be in this together but I swear I will make sure your Country ceases to exist if you ever again so much as speak to Hong Kong." He turned again and continued walking.

_"Oh my dear l'Angleterre. What have you gotten yourself into?" _France thought and walked behind at a distance, watching the Brit's back.

When he felt it, Hong Kong almost jumped from his spot. He felt his heart skip a beat when the feeling was more steady and just then, he allowed himself to jolt out of the room and head straight to the entrance. He stopped at the steps and was greeted with the familiar face of Macau.

"_Hong Kong." Macau smiled his gentle smile and Hong Kong skipped the steps to reach him faster. _

"It's so good to see you." He hugged the older region. "I almost confussed you for Gēgē." At that, Macau's smile disappeared and he placed his arms on the small shoulders.

"Sensei IS here, Hong Kong."

Why...then hadn't he been the one he saw? Hong Kong was indeed glad to see Macau again but China was finally there but not waiting for him. The empty feeling in his stomach was growing. He wanted to see China.

"HONG KONG, WAIT!" He was in the house and following the presence of China already though.

He came to a stop when he heard the scrambling of feet and the muffled voice of Britain.

China stood in the room and the Brit faced him as the gold eyes settled to glare at him. They both stood just a few feet apart. China took a deep breath crossing the distance and slapped the Brit across the face. Hong Kong flinched bringing his hand to his mouth as he stood behind the sliding door behind the blonde.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF BEING AS SELFISH AS YOU!" The dark haired nation yelled.

The soldiers ran into the room and grabbed the Chinese's arms trying to pull him back. China fought them and remained on his place as England looked at him, his cheek throbbing and gaining color from the blow.

"YOU ARE DESPICABLE!" China shouted, his golden eyes burning with hatred. He was still pulling himself into staying in place while the soldiers fought back to pull him out. "Y-YOU ARE EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT FIRST! YOU BETRAYED ME AFTER EVERYTHING YOU SAID!" England didn't move or tried to interrupt the angry retorts. "I TRUSTED YOU!" The hatred in the golden gaze was replaced by hurt and anguish and he slowly stopped struggling with the men.

"I only acted in response to your harsh actions, China." England finally spoke as he looked at him, motioning for the men to let go. China shook his head and stood up on his own but his shoulders slumped and he barely kept his head up as the soldiers stood back, ready to hold him back if it came to be necessary.

"Responded to my actions?" He said with a humorless laugh and found those green eyes again. "Why did you ignore my plea to stop the braking of my laws then? I made it quite clear that Opium is illegal, yet you-" He took a deep ragged breath and his voice trembled. "Arthur, why did you ignore me when I needed you?"

"Yao, I-"

"No, I refuse to listen to you." Another deep breath. "You are not the Arthur I trusted." England's whole body tensed and China looked at him. "What ever happened to the kind and gentle Nation I met? The one I found to be different?" China clutched his chest and looked aside.

"We both know this is above our own control, Yao." The Brit answered feeling his chest tightening. "My people needed the trading. You could have easily avoided this if only you opened your Country to trading with mine." The smaller shook his head taking a step back.

"You overlooked your people's disrespect for my Emperor. You ignored the breaking of my laws. You even pointed your gun at me." China's hands clenched into shaky fists. "You even took Hong Kong _from_ me." Tears build up in those golden pools and he took a deep trembling breath before speaking again.

"I won't **ever** forgive you, Britain." He said, his voice going cold and a single tear trailing down his cheek. "If it's a fight over pride, I'll show you just how much pride I have. I WILL get back what you took away from me."

He wiped his face with his sleeve and the only emotion left in the golden gaze was hatred.

"Listen and learn this." His voice once again full of the pride and honor but mixed with pure anger. "Not only can water float a boat, it can also **sink** it**."

Hong Kong stood as still as the British Nation in front of him. That could not have been his dear gentle brother. It was not possible. He had never seen his protector and strong brother cry, let alone sound so devastated, so angry, and so physically hurt. Yet, he had just seen all those emotions run through that body that used to protect him, all in the lapse of only mere minutes.

He flinched when he his shoulder was grabbed and turned to see Macau looking at him. A saddened smile and a nod of the head was all that was given before the teen left following their Older brother.

**TBC**

***Insert Dramatic music* And so the Second Opium war is in the horizon. **

****This saying I found looking at old Chinese proverbs...kudos if you understand what it means. I love old Proverbs. **

**What? You see some EnglandxChina hints?What? You crazy. Crazy people you. ((LOL))**

**R&R please~ ((Please no Flames. Constructive criticism welcome...but please be gentle.))**


	9. Chapter 7: Endings

**The Exception that Proves the Rule**

**SO sorry for taking so long in updating this story my peeps. Computer screen died and had to get it fixed with all WIP chapters in it, also life is a motivation-killing-female dog. **

**Warnings: Historical inaccuracy which are taken mostly for artistic liberties and laziness. Most probable grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**Chapter 7: Endings**

**October 8, 1958**

It had been long since the small harbor got to leave the house and set foot to mingle with his people. To see first-hand the exchanges between the natives and the foreigners was what he needed to distract his mind from _other_ worrying matters such as the increasing hostility between China and Britain.

The only thing he was ordered to do was to stay close to the two guards that Britain sent with him and his current governor; Sir John Bowring who was currently speaking with some merchants as Hong Kong sat on top of a crate watching a group of children playing a strange game, perhaps one introduced to them by the traders.

He was focused on observing how the game was played when Sir Bowring called for him.

"There is one matter to attend to at the docks, then we shall head back or would there be anything you wish to do?" Hong Kong looked at him and then shook his head.

"No." He uttered and climbed off the crate to take the man's hand walking towards the loading docks.

One word sentences were the most he would provide for anyone and sometimes not even that was the case anymore. He spoke English only to Bowring and when reading out loud to Bowring's children but only if he knew for certain nobody else was to hear him. He was improving at a fast rate. Not that anyone he cared to know saw.

Britain himself was no longer present much; tending to a more important matter somewhere else, Hong Kong though was always alert in case He or another Country came. That's why he noticed the special presence when they reached the docks but before he could spot China, the commotion began and he was soon being carried away from the area as Sir Bowring and guards that were nearby headed towards the epitome of the struggle. He struggled on the guard's arms to get a glance back over the man's shoulders and see the imperial guard in front of a trading ship.

The Arrow incident as the event became to be known as became the tip off in the hostility between the Chinese and English. Hong Kong would listen to the discussion between Bowring and the Representatives of China; Britain was still away and so, China personally stayed out of the dealings as well. The small harbor was uncertain whether that was such a great idea. Humans were truly impulsive and stubborn.

"Piracy? Hah!" Sir Bowring puffed as he entered the room Hong Kong was currently hiding in. "The Arrow was most certainly flying the British flag, it is against the treaty of-" He stopped as he spotted him. "Leon."

He used the name assigned to Hong Kong by the British children that had befriended him enough to get his human name; China had explained that in some occasions, hiding one's nature was best and so a human name was chosen. The children of course could not properly pronounce it and so made the closest relation they could, naming him Leon. He did not mind. Only China and Macau had ever called him by his real name and that that was something he preferred to keep unchanged.

"I did not see you there." The man continued and turned to leave.

"They might not have either." He stood up and Bowring turned to look at him.

"Pardon?"

"The flag." Hong Kong gripped the sides of his robe as he spoke. "The men might not have seen it and made a mistake. Mistakes happen." He stiffened when his head was touched and patted.

"Indeed they do except-" That bloody exception. "Twelve men are not captured and robbed of their freedom by mistake." A soft push on his chin and the conversation was over. "You will be accompanying me tomorrow. Sleep well. Good night."

Hong Kong just nodded knowing well that asking where they would go would be pointless. He went to his room and snuggled against his stuffed panda bear before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning outing was confusing for Hong Kong. They had taken no guards but a few of the representatives and were stopping very close to the border between the Harbor and the mainland. This was definitely not something Britain would have agreed to and it made the child wonder if it was even allowed. His eyes saw the Imperial guard and the carriage came to a stop in front of it.

"Come." Bowring stepped out and offered a hand which he cautiously took and stepped out. They walked all the way to invisible border and stopped to wait.

Hong Kong unconsciously squeezed the man's hand as the carriage in front of them was dismounted. A royal representative stepped out and then to Hong Kong's surprise China. They walked and stopped on their side, so close but Hong Kong felt China was still so very far.

"I apologize if my letter was not clear." Bowring began after hostile greetings.

"It was very much clear, Sir Bowring." The Imperial said courtly. "Your people have simply lost all our sincere trust, I fear."

"Perhaps we need to spend more time speaking. No solution will be reached unless we do so." Bowring ignored the last comment and the other remained in place.

"You spoke of a deal in the letter. If you wish to get some civility from us, prove that you are a man of your word, as you people say." China finally spoke and Hong Kong was finally given a glance at.

"Ah yes, indeed I wrote that did I not?" The Gorvernor agreed and turned to Hong Kong. "Tea?" He inquired making the child confused.

Hong Kong sat on his heels and gripped the hem of his robe as China sat across from him preparing tea for them both. The silence was making him more nervous than he was already.

"How many?" He flinched at the question and looked at the unreadable face of China. They definitely had much more resemblance then.

"Two, please." The stoic face was gone and for a fraction of a moment, anger flashed in the golden pools before they closed and China proceeded to place two spoons of honey into the cup of tea. Hong Kong realized then that he had responded to a question asked in English. A test and he failed it.

"You have grown." Chinese this time and Hong Kong could only nod as they both took their tea. "What else have you learned?"

Hong Kong hesitated in answering but he had not seen China in so long, had not spoken to him and spoken his mind in so much time that the fact China was really looking at him this time, he went on and told his dear Gege everything that happened to him since their time living together. He kept his feelings of recently to himself though.

He did speak about his governors, of the panda bear he now slept with (China had looked away at that) and about the changes he saw in his people. He told him stories that England had given him and how much he loved them because of how different they were.

"Being different is certainly his thing." China had murmured and Hong Kong pretended he had not heard.

The sunset gave way to the end of their reunion and as Sir Bowring came for him to head back home, Hong Kong forwent all formalities and hugged China.

"Wuo Ai Ni." He buried his face on the familiar chest as he was hugged tightly.

"Wo hui yi zhi pei zhe ni."

Hong Kong climbed on his seat to wave at China and as the cart was retreating he saw China bend forward holding his stomach. He pressed his hands on the back window seeing some of the guards crowd around the older Nation.

"The motherland will understand this decision." Sir Bowring spoke making Hong Kong look at him before back at the direction of the guards now hiding China from view. The moment they arrived back at the house, Hong Kong ran out of the cart and into the house.

"Hong Kong?" He ignored Britain who stepped out of his made shift study and ran to his Hall. He slid the doors closed and sat down on the floor wrapping his arms around his legs and bringing them against his chest.

"What happened, Hong Kong? Are you okay? Where have you been?" The Brit asked from outside the sliding doors and turned to the governor when no reply came.

"Explain."

_-To be Continued-_

**Am I being evil? Sorry. Going to have to end this chapter here. The Second Opium War begins next chapter. *cue dramatic music***

**Translation from Chinese (Correct me if I'm wrong):**

Wuo Ai Ni= I love you.

Wo hui yi zhi pei zhe ni= I'll always be here for you

**Sensing some serious complains on all artistic liberties taken in this chapter…..Reviews are reviews though so fire away. Some nice reviews would be good too though. Don't burn me alive please. **

**See ya soon (I hope) **


End file.
